


Geraldine's Routine

by dragonsofyore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsofyore/pseuds/dragonsofyore





	Geraldine's Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiinqarthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinqarthur/gifts).



**_There was a cat from Brooklyn, by the name of Romeo. His folks, they came from Italy, many years ago._ **

Tonight Eden was alive with laughter and music. Ezra’s usually quiet voice now rang out proud across the speakeasy. Drinks were passed around as people danced and partied. Much to Forge’s surprise, Calli had already found a read head to dance with. He grinned, glancing at Cupid. “Wanna dance, angel?”

**_One night, he met young Geraldine, a dame from outta town. When Geraldine was dancing she would bring the ballroom down._ **

Cupid chuckled. “Dance? You’re out of your mind Forge.” Forge scoffed, offering Cupid his hand. “C’mon angel. A party’s no fun if you don’t dance.” He pushed Forge’s hand away. “Azra’s still out there, we have to-” Forge cut him off, dragging Cupid onto the dance floor. “Angel, you’re dancing tonight and that’s final.” Cupid huffed, grinning nonetheless.

**_Swing those hips, and shake them down. Let’s hump, let’s jump, let’s thumpety-bump._ **

Dancing was easy enough. The song had a steady beat, and Ezra’s voice was full of energy. Forge grinned, totally at home on the dance floor. His Irish high steps somehow melding with Cupid’s Italian swing to form an upbeat dance of their own. A pause. A few notes of the song. Then Cupid leaning forward. And suddenly the Irish barkeep and the Italian detective were kissing on the dance floor.

**_It’s Geraldine’s routine._ **


End file.
